


Sweater Weather

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Brodentine being brodentine. The sequel
Relationships: Brody & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 6





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's suppose to be ugly sweaters, but I don't follow the rules sometimes.

Brody was standing in a corner, holding a cup that had some soda in it. She was currently at Louis's annual ugly Christmas sweater party, which she promised to actually go to this time. Now she's standing in the corner, watching the new girl at their school, Clementine is her name, dance as if no one else in the world exists. Not in a creepy way, but in a 'I've had a crush on you since we met, but I'm too shy to tell you my feelings so now I have to watch you from afar and hope you don't notice' way. Yeah, Brody is a disaster.

"What are you doing over here, all by your lonesome?"

Brody looked away from the dancing brunette to see Louis, who is probably a little tipsy, and Violet, who's eyes look a little bit too red to be considered sober. Louis was wearing a sweater that was pink, yellow, and blue with the words 'I Put The Pan In Panic Shopping' with little snowflakes surrounding it. And Violet wore a grey sweater that just says 'I'm Gay' on it. At least Louis had a freaking pun. She subtly glances back at the girl to see she took a break to get something to drink before looking back at her friends. 

"Nothing."

"Oh I see," Violet grins, catching the glancing. "Our little brodster has a crush."

"Oh shit, really? Who's the lucky person?"

Brody felt a blush rise on her face. She knows she won't be able to get out of this situation, but actually speaking it out loud is something else. 

"I-uh, god. Put me on the spot much?"

"It's what we do." Louis grins. "Now stop stalling, who's caught our little broski's eye?"

"God, uh, Clementine. The-the new girl."

"Oh shit, for worm?"

"Mmhm, yeah."

"Then why are you standing over here, and not over there talking to her?" Violet questions.

The auburn haired girl lets out a self deprecating laugh. "Yeah right. She's so out of my league."

"That's fucking stupid Brody. You're a goddamn catch."

"Gonna have to agree with Vi on this one." Louis piped in. "You're awesome, and she'd be lucky to be in the same breathing range as you."

"You, you really think so?" Brody flushed at the compliments.

"Yeah brobro, you're like, totally awesome. Caring, you are a fucking sweetheart. And like you're wicked smart." Violet laying these compliments on thick. We'll just blame the weed.

"Nah, I'm not that smart."

"Bruh."

"Dude, look at the fucking sweater you're wearing." Louis points at it.

Brody looks down at her sweater. It wasn't anything special. Just that she fucking made it herself, and hooked up some lights to it without catching on fucking fire. You know, kindergarten stuff.

"You knitted that shit all by yourself, and somehow connected lights, that work mind you, to it. And didn't break a single fire safety code. If that ain't smart, what about the time you build a whole ass computer on your own? Or that motorcycle you made from scratch?"

"Louis does have a point. Also the fact you have straight A's. Like dude."

"Well, I mean, yeah OK. But what if she doesn't even like girls? What about that?"

"Dude just look at her sweater."

Brody does. The brunette in question was wearing a blue, pink, and purple sweater with the words 'Baby, Bi Bi Bi' on it. She turns back to her friends with a confused look.

"I don't get it."

Louis and Violet look at each other with a 'are you fucking kidding me' look. Seriously Brody, it's right there.

"It doesn't matter because it seems that the apple of your eye is walking this way."

"Wait, what?"

And it turns out, Clementine was walking their way. The auburn haired girl turned to Louis and violet to ask them for help, but they slipped away in the midst of her panic. Now she has to talk to the very pretty girl all alone. Fuck.

"Hey, you're Brody, right?"

"Um, yep, that's me."

"Yeah, we share a few classes together. Would've been awkward if I didn't get your name right."

"Heh, yeah real awkward." 

The brunette vibes to the music playing, while Brody just stands there. God damn it, you are so awkward. But I love you, so it's ok. Clem points at the sweater Brody was wearing.

"Like your sweater. Where did you buy it?"

"Oh, um, I actually didn't buy it. I made it myself."

"Wait, really? For serious?"

"Yep."

"You made that sweater, without catching fire?"

"Mmhm. By myself."

Clementine eyes widened in fascination. "That's freaking sick. Like, that's wicked awesome."

"You, you think so?" Brody flushes.

The brunette nodes. "Do the lights actually work? Can I see them?"

The auburn haired girl presses the button and turns the lights one. The lights did their thing, and Clementine watched them in awe.

"That's so freaking cool. Like holy crap. And to think, this was supposed to be an ugly sweater party. Then here you are, looking as awesome as your sweater."

Was that a flirt? Was Clementine flirting with Brody? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, she doesn't know what to do. Oh god, pretty girl is flirting. Brody's face turns bright red because she can't handle it. She can see Louis and Violet giving thumbs up, and cheering from the corner of her eye.

"Uh, th-thank you."

"No, thank you. For blessing my presence with yours."

"O-ok." Brody's voice cracks slightly. Clem, stop, she can't take it. 

But it seems as if Clem knew what the fuck she is doing because she just smirks and continues to flirt with the girl. You sneaky, sneaky girl. Making Brody flustered like this. Not that she really minds. She's honestly having the time of her life. I mean, very pretty girl, who she's had a crush on for the longest, is flirting with her. Who wouldn't like that?

"Hey, you're really fascinating and I want to know more about you, so what do you say to maybe going on a date?"

"......a date?"

"Yeah. Only if you wanna."

"Yeah! I mean, yes, that'd be great."

"Cool, awesome. Yeah, cool." The brunette smiles.

Brody smiles back, feeling giddy. She's got a date with very pretty girl. Can't get better than this.

"Wanna dance? With me?" Clem asks, holding out her hand.

Nevermind. It can get better. The auburn haired girl takes the outstretched hand. The brunette pulls her onto the dance floor, and they just dance the night away. Great night. Great night indeed. Oh and spoiler, but it took Brody three dates to figure out what Clem's sweater meant.


End file.
